escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
In Cold Blood
In Cold Blood is the eleventh and the penultimate episode of Season 1 of Escape the Night. Episode Description In their mission to end the warlock’s scheming plans, the remaining guests fight to find the remaining gem in an icy realm of frosty challenges, riddles and puzzles in order to retrieve the last gem and uncover the power to stop the warlock, once and for all. However in the end, someone will have to make a choice to change the game. Episode Summary After the five enter the portal to a frosty ice realm, they follow a path to a gazebo sculptured in ice. Soon after, Jordan is frozen in a curse by the Ice Witch, who tells them that to retrieve the Unquenchable Fire and the final gem needed to stop the Warlock. They then follow the path to find an ice maze and solve four different riddles to help each other get through the maze. They then depart the maze and head to a frozen garden, where the four are given the task to find five keys to unlock the Unquenchable Fire from the frozen fountain’s centerpiece. After they retrieve four of the keys, Luke soon discovers a chest that tells them that the truest of all friendships can provide the warmth needed to unlock the chest. After a while, the guests figure out that the answer to the puzzle must be to group hug the chest, which unlocks the chest and reveals the last key. After they complete the key challenge and retrieve the Unquenchable Fire from the fountain, they arrive at the temple and discover that Edward is given the task of killing one of his friends in cold blood or be a hero and take his life instead, spilling blood on the temple’s altar. Edward then makes the tragic and heroic sacrifice of giving his life up for the team by stabbing himself with an icicle on the altar before he dies. Soon after, the trio then collect the sapphire and then defrost Jordan before returning to the portal, where they found a blue tinted scroll for the Savant. After they take the scroll, they then head back to the lounge where they then add the sapphire to the artifact, which unlocks and reveals a key. The four then discover that the painting has changed and it has a keyhole in the middle, which Luke unlocks to reveal a wooden specter in a glass case and a plaque that notes the Savant must make his choice. After Jordan reads the blue scroll, he then asks the others to follow him to the portal altar on the instructions of the scroll. At the portal altar, Jordan then makes his wish to revive his deceased friends as spirits so they can fight one last time against the Warlock. Soon after they head back inside to face off the Warlock, the Warlock stabs Jordan in the chest with a spear, before the Warlock reveals himself to be Jordan’s father. After the shocking revelation, the Savant tells his friends to run and keep the gems safe before the Warlock got to them and kill him. Soon after, Jordan’s body falls limp onto the lobby floor, blood seeping on the tiles, as the Savant makes his fall. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Luke Mathieu *Jackson Sharp *Joshua Blackwood *Payton Hawthorne *Miranda Valentine *Alehandro Mercix *Deklan Knox *Edward del Lobo *Christopher Shaw *Samantha Goodwin *Hasuro Johnson *The Warlock *The Ice Witch Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1